


the one where they all find out

by bananajie (carpesoo)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/bananajie
Summary: there’s a wager going on to see when xukun and zhengting will hook up. xukun doesn’t really care, so long as it actually happens.





	the one where they all find out

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my gal, mary!! i hope you have a wonderful day—ily ♡ 
> 
> (reworked from a previous fic i’d written for another fandom.)

“isn’t that chengcheng over there? wait, is he _spying_ on us?”

“god, could he be any more obvious?”

“should we let him know that he’s been busted?”

“nah, i’ve got a better idea.”

“cai xukun, do go on.”

xukun chuckles at his best friend’s behaviour. fan chengcheng—seated two booths behind—is trying his best to act inconspicuous, hiding his presence behind the restaurant’s menu. 

unfortunately, he has as much subtlety as a wrecking ball and was spotted instantly, even before he was sat down. he really didn’t do him any favors, sporting a cap and sunglasses despite the pouring rain and the sun having already set. he’d also attracted attention to himself when he’d almost slipped on the wet floor one foot into the restaurant.

xukun takes a look over at chengcheng’s direction, he hears a dull thud and a “goddammit!” as soon as he turns his head back. xukun assumes that his best friend had tried to duck under the table to hide, only to bump his head. smooth as always, he thinks.

“so, what you going to do?”

xukun directs his eyes back to his companion—zhu zhengting. zhengting takes a sip from his strawberries and cream milkshake, drawing xukun’s attention to his lips. xukun observes the way zhengting’s lips curve into a smirk and he quickly averts his gaze away. they make eye contact and there’s a knowing twinkle in zhengting’s eyes that would imply that he’d caught xukun staring at his mouth, but if he really had, zhengting doesn’t comment.

xukun clears his throat before taking a sip of his drink—unsweetened iced tea.

“well?” zhengting asks again.

“just wait and see,” xukun replies, scanning the restaurant for a server. “just you wait and see.”

xukun flags down the waitress who had taken their order as zhengting observes him quietly, swirling his straw around in his milkshake. xukun points over to his best friend and tells her that chengcheng would be paying for the bill before slipping her a banknote. “your tip,” he says with a smile and she nods her head in acknowledgement. she thanks him and shoots him a wink before leaving, her hips swaying from side to side as she does so.

“you’re evil,” zhengting says with a shake of his head.

xukun reaches over and grabs the milkshake out of the other’s hand and brings the cool glass to his lips, taking a swig from the drink. he licks his upper lip as sensually as he can, biting back a smile when he sees zhengting’s tongue mirroring his action before dry swallowing. “zhengting, please. don’t act like you’re so innocent yourself.”

“true. guess this is why we get along so well,” zhengting says, sliding the milkshake back over to his side of the table. xukun offers his own drink, to which the other scrunches his face in disgust. “you know i only like my drinks—”

“—super sweet, i know.” xukun interjects, fully aware of zhengting’s sweet tooth. one of many things that xukun is all too familiar, especially when it comes to zhengting’s preferences and dislikes. xukun considers zhengting an important person in his life, after all. 

brought together by their respective best friends—fan chengcheng and one wang ziyi—xukun and xukun found themselves spending time together, as a group of four, and sometimes the two of them privately.

chengcheng and ziyi had met at a house party, instantly bonding over their shared love of video games and had immediately exchanged player ids. one-on-one battles and venturing upon group raids together quickly blossomed into somewhat of a friendly rivalry. there would be contests on the number of one hits, who had the best equipment, and other stats that xukun wasn’t completely tuned into. the last “game” xukun had played was _pokemon go_ , a fact that chengcheng had scoffed at.

xukun, as the dutiful best friend that he is, had been dragged along to accompany chengcheng’s social activities—“c’mon xukun, it’ll be fun. plus, ziyi will be bringing his best friend as well! you’re not going to let him play the third wheel, are you?”—and fortunately, they all got on pretty well. 

so whenever chengcheng and ziyi were off talking about the latest releases, it gave xukun the opportunity to get to know zhengting a little better. and if xukun’s being completely honest with himself, he prefers spending time with zhengting alone rather than zhengting with his best friend. not that he has anything against ziyi, mind you, he just feels a stronger connection to zhengting.

xukun would argue that it has nothing to do with the fact that zhengting looks ridiculously hot in a pair of form fitting jeans which—to xukun’s delight or dismay, he’s not exactly sure which one just yet—he’s _constantly_ wearing. xukun doesn’t even know if zhengting owns any other garments that aren’t skin tight, accentuating his toned dancer’s body.

fine, he’ll admit that he’s been one to stare a few times, but it’s not like xukun hasn’t caught zhengting gawking at him every now and then.

the stolen glances and flirty touches between xukun and zhengting haven’t gone unnoticed by their best friends. it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest when zhengting informs him that ziyi and chengcheng have placed bets on when they’ll hook up.

much like his own best friend, discretion is not one of ziyi’s strong suits. that being said, xukun has a sneaking suspicion that chengcheng is the one to have instigated it all after an exchange that had apparently taken place the week before.

chengcheng had nudged xukun in the ribs with his elbow, followed by a wriggle of the brows and a “so, you and zhengting, eh?”

xukun had known chengcheng wasn’t going to accept his response of “nothing going on between us. seriously, chengcheng, stop winking at me.” no surprises there.

which brings us to the reason why xukun and zhengting are currently dining at this particular restaurant at this very moment.

chengcheng, in attempt to rig the wager to his advantage, had invited the two of the out for dinner before having to conveniently cancel. xukun had found it odd when he’d discovered that ziyi would be absent and the fact that the chosen venue was a very popular hotspot amongst couples on campus had raised quite a few red flags.

throw in chengcheng’s flimsy piss poor of an excuse after zhengting had arrived fifteen minutes late.

“i have to go, i forgot that i had to help my sister wash her hair. but you guys are already here so you might as well have dinner together. it’s a nice _romantic_ restaurant, i’m sure you two will have fun!”

how convenient that chengcheng has no recollection of this “important” event as they stood outside waiting for zhengting. there was no mistaking it—chengcheng’s motives were more transparent than air.

“so, dessert?” xukun asks zhengting after they finish their meal. “it is on chengcheng, after all.”

“he’s going to be so pissed!”

there’s a warm feeling coursing through xukun’s body as he watches zhengting laugh as he gleefully flicks through the dessert menu. “serves him right.”

~ ~ ~

“so when are dumb and dumber coming over?” zhengting asks, sinking into the couch beside xukun, resting his head on xukun’s shoulder.

“ziyi’s exact words were ‘whenever’ and chengcheng didn’t even bother to reply to my text. he’s been a dick lately.”

“he’s probably still mad that he had to foot our bill for dinner last week.”

“oh, that’s an understatement. i still have the ninety-nine text messages with nothing but swears and threats to prove it.” xukun laughs, gently slapping zhengting’s thigh as he does so. he feels zhengting tense up for a split second before it dissipates in a flash, his body relaxed as if nothing had happened.

xukun's not sure if he'd just imagined the whole thing and chalks it up to an involuntary muscle spasm rather than a reaction to anything he'd said or done. “of course, when i asked him why he was even at the restaurant after having to cancel on us for that ‘ _thing_ ’, he shut right up. and well, haven’t heard from him since.”

“he’s so silly. but still less so than ziyi. i can’t believe he wrote down their stupid bet on a piece of paper and left it lying around like that. typical though. why do we have best friends like that?” zhengting shakes his head, the strands of hair tickling xukun's nose.

they sit in a comfortable silence—one that only occurs between two people with a close bond—the only sounds xukun can hear are zhengting's soft breathing and the beating of his own heart.

xukun's the first to break the silence. “so when exactly are we supposedly going to hook up then?”

“chengcheng had us down for last week, the day he arranged our ‘date’, and ziyi’s put us down for next saturday.” 

xukun rolls his eyes, thoughts of stripping chengcheng of his best friend title entering his mind. “hey, i’ve got an idea. how about we mess with them a little, get back at them for placing bets on us?”

“and how do you propose we do that?” zhengting leans back slightly, his head tilted upwards to look xukun in the eye.

“well, we kinda already got chengcheng back last week. so it’s ziyi’s turn now. maybe i could flirt with him a little, make him think i’m interested in him and not you?”

“but what would that achieve exactly?”

xukun's a little surprised that zhengting is less than enthusiastic with the plan. “like, they're always thinking they can one up us, right? now it's our turn to teach them a lesson and show them that we're not the clueless ones, _they_ are. and maybe they’ll quit harassing us once and for all.”

“i guess. it’s about time they realise that i’m way out of your league,” zhengting jokes.

“har har, you think you’re so funny.” xukun playfully pushes zhengting’s head off his shoulder. 

zhengting wraps himself around xukun’s arm instead. but xukun doesn’t have the heart to pry him off this time.

“anyway, just imagine the look on ziyi's face when he finds out that we've been playing him all this time.”

“true. but…quick question, how far are you willing to go?” zhengting asks.

“kissing, maybe? i haven’t thought that far ahead, to be honest.” xukun feels zhengting’s body tense up again, more rigid than the time before, there's no mistaking it.

zhengting takes a deep breath, his chest rising and deflating as he exhales with a loud sigh. “just don’t fall for him for real.” 

the words are so quiet, xukun almost missed it. the room falls into a hushed silence one more, but this time there's a faint whisper of tension in the air.

xukun ignores the racing of his heart when zhengting takes one of his hands and begins to play with it, stroking each finger, the sensation causing xukun’s body to quiver involuntarily. the proximity is familiar, they often engage in acts of intimacy whenever they’re completely alone, and it feels completely natural. despite having known chengcheng all his life, xukun would never allow his best friend to be so touchy feely with him but with zhengting—for an unknown reason—it’s different. in a good way. xukun welcomes his skinship, yearns it even.

at some point, xukun had questioned the nature of his friendship—relationship(?)—with zhengting. it’s a topic that neither have discussed despite the constant questions fired at them. perhaps a part of him has always been aware that his feeling towards zhengting are not entirely platonic.

xukun recalls the time he’d felt a pang of jealousy when ziyi had revealed in an offhand comment that he and zhengting once ‘hooked up’. It had taken every morsel in xukun’s being to not scream, “define what you mean by ‘hook up’! all the way or just making out?” through a string of segues and topic shifts, xukun had discovered that ziyi’s definition of “hooking up” involved a light peck on the lips during a game of ‘spin the bottle’—much to his relief.

from that moment on, xukun’s been quietly observing zhengting’s interaction with others and zhengting appears to behave romantically ambiguous with him only. and so xukun returns the sentiment and keeps his hands to himself (zhengting being the only exception, of course).

“this feels nice, doesn’t it?” zhengting asks, lacing their fingers and inspecting their hands clasped hands.

not trusting his voice, xukun nods his head in response.

zhengting pulls back slightly—so they’re facing each other—zhengting looking up into xukun’s eyes and there’s an expression on his face that xukun can’t quite discern. a tongue darts out from between his lips, drawing xukun’s gaze to his mouth. for the very first time, xukun finally admits what he’s been denying to himself ever since they’d become friends—“i want to kiss those lips so bad.”

taking his chance, xukun lowers his face closer to zhengting who closes his eyes. their lips are almost touching when the doorbell rings causing the pair to both jump back, startled by the chime.

“i-i’ll get it!” zhengting announces, jumping to his feet and xukun can still feel the tickle of the other’s breath on his face. zhengting flings the door wide open, welcoming the new guests with an extra helping of zest and zeal. “it’s ziyi and chengcheng! ziyi and chengcheng are here! xukun, would you look at that? ziyi and chengcheng!”

“is he okay?” ziyi asks, setting his bag down and begins removing his shoes. “anyway, they didn’t have sweet and salty popcorn so we just got a bag of sweet and another bag of salty and we can mix the two.”

zhengting claps his hands together, the applause bouncing off the walls. “you’re so smart, ziyi. isn’t he clever, kunkun?”

“you two are being weird,” chengcheng says, eyeing him with an arched brow. he takes one look at xukun's blushed face and xukun can tell his best friend’s mind is diving straight into the gutter. “so, did we interrupt something?” he asks with a smirk.

“no way!” ziyi interjects, nudging chengcheng out of the way with a pointed elbow. he squints at xukun, brows furrowed, as if he could telepathically read his mind if he stared hard enough. “at least not till next week, am i right?”

smooth, xukun thinks, rolling his eyes. “no, nothing happened.” he shoots a look at chengcheng. “and you weren’t disturbing _anything_. took you guys long enough to get here, though. i have a right mind to keep the snaps and kick you both out!”

“hey!” the two protest in unison. and despite the thinly veiled threat, chengcheng is already seated comfortably on the couch, flicking through an old catalogue xukun usually keeps on the coffee table.

a couple hours later, the four of them are in a heated debate over who would win in a fight—a billion lions or the sun? xukun and ziyi are #teamsun whilst zhengting and chengcheng—are adamant that a billion lions would be able to best the sun.

“but there’s like a _billion_ of them!” chengcheng argues, stamping his feet on the ground.

“and depending on how you arrange it, they could probably outlive the sun!” zhengting chimes in. there’s a smug grin on his face that xukun wants to wipe off ~~(perhaps with his lips)~~.

“outlive the sun? do you even know how old the sun is already?!” ziyi is practically shrieking at the others, unable to fathom how the pair could be on #teamlions.

xukun watches the three argue back and forth, still in shock that they’re even having this discussion. though, he didn’t even think it would be much of a debate when chengcheng first brought it up, he genuinely thought it was a joke.

“exactly! it’s probably going to die soon! so lions would obviously win. d’uh!”

“but then everyone would die, chengcheng, including the lions,” ziyi points out.

“not if there’s a billion of them,” zhengting quips.

ziyi slaps his forehead in disbelief. “is he serious? how do you not fall down more often?”

the doorbell rings and the group falls to a silence in an instant. looking around the room, they each do a headcount—chengcheng is sat on the couch with xukun, ziyi’s seated on the recliner, and zhengting is sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed. by all means, everyone’s present. and to xukun’s knowledge, no one’s ordered takeout. 

they all glance at each other, puzzled expressions adorning their faces. the bell chimes again and moments after, they hear the sound of key turning in the lock.

“oh, you’re home. why didn’t you open the door?”

“it’s yanjun!” ziyi announces to the room with enough volume that xukun's neighbors are more than likely aware of yanjun’s arrival as well.

“yes, yes. it’s just my brother. no need to get excited, ziyi,” xukun says, scrunching his face when the other sticks out his tongue at him.

“just here to drop off some post. you really ought to change your address, kunkun. i’m not your mailman." yanjun clucks his tongue as he slips off his white shoes. xukun has always wondered how he managed to keep them so clean.

xukun stands to his feet, making his way over to his older brother. “thanks, you’re the best older bro. why don’t you stay, hang with us for a bit? i’m sure the guys would love to catch up with you,” he suggests, retrieving the stack of letters from yanjun and setting it down on the counter. he returns to his spot on the sofa, careful not to step on zhengting as he takes his seat.

“yeah, we would! it’s been too long, bro. tell us what you've been up to,” ziyi adds, flailing his arms frantically in the air, beckoning for the new arrival to join the group.

“well, if i’m not intruding, i could probably stay for a bit and—” yanjun’s expression changes when he notices zhengting who has since stretched out on the carpet.

“sup, dude?” zhengting greets, giving the other a small wave and a toothy grin.

yanjun takes a few steps back. “actually, i just remembered i’ve got to be... somewhere else.

“but you just got here! can’t it wait for like an hour? half an hour, even.” ziyi's attempts to persuade yanjun to stick around a little while longer are in all vain.

yanjun's shoes are back on his feet in a flash, the sound of the door swinging open following moments later. “bye, guys! next time, perhaps?” he bids the group a farewell without so much as sparing another glance back.

“well, that was odd,” xukun states after the front door slams shut, perplexed by his older brother's hasty departure.

“it’s probably because i’m here,” zhengting reveals, sitting up with his back pressed against xukun's shins. xukun spreads his legs apart before placing a hand on zhengting's right shoulder, pulling the man toward the more comfortable couch. zhengting drapes his arms over xukun's thigh, nestling contently in between xukun's lap.

“did something happen between the two of you?” ziyi asks, an expression of surprise clearly evident on his face. ziyi's never been a good poker player, he's always been an open book, far too easy to read. “did you two have a... _thing_?”

if yanjun and zhengting had a falling out, it's news to xukun, too. and he’s certain his brother would’ve mentioned it if they were ever an item. he’s never paid any attention to the friendship between the two, but assumed they were on friendly terms with each other, just like yanjun is with the rest of his circle. it’s the first time xukun’s witnessed his brother act in such an icy manner.

what exactly did zhengting do to have warranted such treatment? xukun finds himself on the edge of his seat, anticipating zhengting’s response with bated breath.

zhengting opens his mouth but no words are spoken. he pauses for a moment, mouth agape—collecting his thoughts, perhaps—before changing his mind and clamping his lips back together.

who would've thought that zhu zhengting would ever be at a loss for words? his refusal to comment on the matter only raised more flags in xukun’s mind, fuelling his growing curiosity.

“did something happen?” xukun prompts the other again, glancing over to ziyi who's mirroring the same expression that's he's displaying. he wants to ask the other question too, but he chokes on the words and they die in his throat.

“nah, not really. we just don't click, is all. different kinds of people, y'know?” xukun hears zhengting chuckle and despite not being able to see his face, xukun can recognize the insincerity behind the laugh.

which begs the question, why is zhengting forcing it?

xukun doesn't know what bothers him more, zhengting's evasiveness, how vague he's being, or the thinly veiled façade. it’s not like him to hide his feelings, or to keep things from the group? it leaves a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

the tension does not go unfelt by the others, the group falling still, and silent glances are exchanged. ziyi clears his throat, attracting the attention of the othes. with wide eyes, he holds up his hands, as if to apologize for causing a disturbance.

zhengting adjusts his position, his lower half losing out to pins and needles from sitting with his legs crossed. he burrows his face into xukun's thigh, the sharp bone of his chin causing xukun to involuntarily jerk his muscles. once the spasms halt, xukun pats his thigh, gesturing for zhengting to rest upon it once more. the other complies, whimpering softly when xukun starts to run his fingers through the man's soft jet black hair.

“i’m not quite sure what just happened here, why we're playing the quiet game—which i guess i’ve lost now—but there's one thing i’ve been dying to get off my chest for a while,” chengcheng pipes up with a sudden shift in topic and the invisible thick cloud of awkward silence is suddenly lifted. “how on earth can you think that the sun could defeat a billion lions? there's a _billion_ of them!”

xukun shoots chengcheng a smile of gratitude only for it to be met with a frown. “don’t you laugh at me, can xukun.”

“why not? you’re being silly, chengcheng,” xukun says as he leans over to flicks his best friend on the forehead.

“ow! that hurt!” chengcheng massages the area of attack, pouting his lips with arms folded to his chest. “i’m going to sue you!”

xukun shrugs. “then sue me.”

“fine, you owe me fifty bucks!” chengcheng starts to whine, clinging onto xukun’s arm. “tell him, ziyi!”

“don’t get me involved in this. why don’t you ask his boyfriend for help?” ziyi replies.

xukun is about to retort, to correct ziyi—that he and zhengting are _not_ a couple when zhengting rising to his feet, making his way to the kitchen without uttering a word. feeling a wave of concern flooding his senses, xukun immediately follows after him. “are you sure everything's okay? things seem kinda awkward, or was that just my imagination?"

zhengting smiles at him, a genuine one that reaches his eyes. “yup, it's all good, thank you.” he places a hand on xukun, caressing his skin with his thumb. they hear a cough from behind them and zhengting withdraws his hand from xukun's.

“interrupting something, am i?” chengcheng asks with an obnoxious grin on his face.

"no, buttface. we were just talking about how long your neck is.”

chengcheng frowns. “well, at least i don’t have a flat arse!”

zhengting curls his fingers around a mug and he threatens to hurl it at the other. chengcheng cowers away, immediately retreating back to the safety of the living room.

“so, when were thinking of seducing ziyi?” zhengting asks, turning back to face xukun.

xukun slides his hand toward the other, their fingers brushing over each other softly. zhengting flinches at the touch, recoiling as if he's just been burned by hot coal. ignoring the sting of zhengting's rejection, he sets his scheme to get one over on ziyi in motion. “i guess there's no time like the present. pass me those olives, please.”

“ziyi?” xukun practically singsongs the name as he exits the kitchen, jar in hand. “can you open this for me? you’re probably the strongest one here.”

ziyi eagerly accepts the challenge and pops open the jar with one fluid twist of the cap. “glad someone’s noticed i’ve been lifting,” he remarks proudly, seizing the opportunity to flex his muscles.

“can i touch them?” xukun asks, setting the open jar of olives onto the coffee table. ziyi's more than happy to entertain the request, looking at both bulging limbs before making a decision to offer the more dominant one. xukun's too engrossed in his master plan to notice that zhengting has yet to return from the other room.

“you took your time, did you take a dump?” chengcheng asks when zhengting finally makes his return.

“nah, I'm just not feeling so well," zhengting says, parking his rear on the armrest of the couch, the furthest spot away from where xukun is currently standing, his hands wrapped around ziyi's arm.

“if you feel faint, maybe ziyi can take you home. _carry_ you home, even.” xukun shoots ziyi a wink and suppresses the urge to giggle. it’s the most difficult task he's had to overcome in his entire life.

ziyi immediately blushes, a faint hue of pink flushing across his cheeks.

xukun’s cheery exterior vanishes when he sees zhengting's slouched posture, his knees pressed to his chest. xukun wants to comfort him, pull zhengting into his arms and holding him tightly, but he’s out of xukun’s reach.

“no, i’ll be fine,” zhengting assures him, despite the words contradicting his body language. 

there it is again, the fake smile. xukun would rather the other voice what’s bothering him than to conceal it under a mask. the cause of zhengting's sullen mood must be contagious, xukun concludes, because his own features are mirroring the same expression.

~ ~ ~

xukun doesn’t know why he’s currently standing in front of ziyi’s apartment with a bottle of chilled red wine in his hand. he doesn’t even drink red wine but it’s an aphrodisiac apparently, according to zhengting.

“i can’t do this.”

“you can and you will!” zhengting curls his fingers around xukun’s biceps and yanks on his arm, preventing him from fleeing. “it’s just ziyi, relax.”

proceeding xukun’s little display of flirtation the other week, ziyi had surprised him with a couple of messages sent the following day—“hello sexy” followed by a “wat u up to?”

after almost dropping his phone and forgetting how to use his fingers momentarily, he’d dialed zhengting’s number right away to ask for advice.

as soon as the words “ziyi texted me” slipped out of his mouth, xukun immediately felt a wave of regret. he recalls zhengting’s despondent behavior after xukun had implemented his plan, and feared that zhengting would regress even more.

he couldn’t have been more wrong.

“reply with ‘thinking about you, of course’. oh, and add a wink emoji!” zhengting had replied, instructing xukun to continue the charade further. 

the response was teeming with an unexpected gust of pep and zeal, and had thrown xukun off somewhat.

a few days of constant exchanges of texts later, ziyi had started to send black and white selfies and asked for xukun to do the same. “help me take some photos, please!” xukun had sought out zhengting’s help.

zhengting had then assigned himself as xukun’s spokesman when it came to things wang ziyi related. it frightened xukun as to how much glee zhengting took in catfishing his best friend, texting ziyi under xukun’s name. zhengting had done a complete one-eighty on him and xukun had no idea what brought upon this change from ambivalent indifference to captain of the entire operation.

it didn’t take long for zhengting to raise the stakes even further.

xukun had almost choked on his dinner when zhengting informed him that he was to go on a date with ziyi that weekend. a date with _ziyi_. 

“i thought this was what you wanted,” zhengting had said with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders, before returning his attention back to his phone. zhengting wasn’t exactly wrong, it had been the plan, but for some reason, he was unable to shake the feeling that he was about to make A Very Much Big Life Altering Mistake.

“i think i’ve changed my mind, zhengting. i don’t want to do this anymore.”

“you were the one who started this whole thing, so you’d better see it through, cai xukun!”

xukun groans, not needing to be constantly reminded that he has only himself to blame. “if i have to kiss him, i’m going to be brushing my teeth and gargling mouthwash for the next year!”

“let’s see if you’ve got enough game to get that far. walk before you can run.” zhengting gives xukun a pat on the back, gently nudging xukun him closer to ziyi’s front door.

xukun turns to face zhengting, trying to decipher the expression on his face. zhengting points to the doorbell, gesturing for him to press the button. before xukun has the opportunity to make another run for it, zhengting takes matters into his own hands and rings the doorbell several times before dashing around the corner, out of sight. the door is swung open in an instant and a cold shiver runs up xukun’s spine.

ziyi is wearing nothing but a pair of snug fitting tighty whities. and did he slather himself in _glittery_ body oil? abort mission, abort mission, ABORT MISSION! xukun brain is screaming at him but his body is unresponsive. instead, he just stares at ziyi’s glistening body. anything to distract himself from the underpants.

“hey, bro,” ziyi greets, looking xukun up and down before giving him a thumbs up of approval. zhengting had picked out his outfit for the night—a denim colored smart button down paired with form fitting leather pants. not exactly comfortable, but even xukun would admit he looked pretty fucking sexy in these clothes.

ziyi stands to the side, allowing xukun to enter. As he does so, ziyi takes a step closer and xukun accidentally brushes against his slick naked body.

“oops, sorry about that,” ziyi apologises but makes no attempt to back off, and xukun can feel the heat radiating from the other. “my, my. i think you need to take off your shirt.”

“t-take it off? but why?” xukun lowers his eyes to his shirt and sees the oil from ziyi’s bare skin has transferred onto the material, leaving patches of grease and glitter. just fucking marvelous.

“i should throw it in the washer before it leaves permanent stains. in the meantime, you can wear one of my shirts, or not, whichever you prefer.”

“a shirt would be nice, thanks.” xukun would rather not stand around half naked, especially if he were to come into contact with ziyi once more. he needs the fabric barrier, thank you very much.

“here,” ziyi offers after fetching one of his t-shirts to xukun.

xukun traces the _lv_ logo with his fingertips. the words are started to show signs of wear, the lettering has cracks and is beginning to peel a little. “isn’t this your favorite? the one you never let anyone touch?” 

“a favourite for another favourite.” ziyi shoots him a wink before loading the machine with his own laundry, waiting for xukun to shed his soiled shirt. “do you need any help with getting off? the shirt, that is.”

it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that ziyi pressing his body against him was no accident. well, ziyi’s not the only one who can play dirty. xukun decides to return the favor by unbuttoning the shirt, one by one, slowly revealing his abs. he feels pleased with himself when he observes ziyi’s ears turning bright red as he slips off the shirt and handing it over to him.

the game of chicken commences.

an hour passes and xukun—wearing ziyi’s louis vuitton shirt—finds himself sitting on the couch with a hand on his thigh. avery large hand that belongs to the person sitting beside him, with a creepy grin on his face. xukun wants to scream, run to the hills, claw off his face, all of the above, yet he remains seated as the large hand slowly creeps closer to his groin.

this is not what xukun signed up for, ziyi isn’t supposed to be calling his bluff. the hand slides dangerously close to xukun’s dick, causing him to abruptly jump up from his seat.

“what’s wrong?”

“erm, nothing. my phone’s vibrating, someone must be calling me,” xukun tells him, fishing his phone from his pocket.

“i didn’t feel anything, though?”

“yeah, no. i should answer this.” xukun quickly strides over to the other side of the room, dialing zhengting’s number.

“what’s happening?” xukun hears zhengting’s voice on the other end. “did ziyi back out already? did we win?”

“no, but i think i might. this is going way too far, i think he might actually be interested in me,” xukun whispers quietly. his eyes dart over his shoulders to check if ziyi can hear his conversation.

“who is it?” ziyi asks when their eyes meet.

“he knows! ziyi must know what we’re doing! call his bluff, don’t back down!” zhengting instructs and before xukun can respond, the other hangs up and the line goes dead. fuck. xukun takes a deep breath before making his way back to ziyi. “ah, it was just zhengting.”

“is there something going on between the two of you?” ziyi asks him.

xukun clears his throat. “no, we’re just friends. like, me and you.”

“oh, but that’s not quite true.”

“it’s not?” xukun can feel his throat closing up.

ziyi shakes his head, scooting closer to xukun. he brushes away the loose strands of hair framing xukun’s face. “friends don’t want to kiss each other, do they?”

ziyi leans toward xukun, closing the distance between them. feeling ziyi’s warm breath on his lips, xukun’s throat constricts and he feels a tightness in his chest. “no, wait! i can’t do this!” he exclaims, hands shoving the other away from him.

“and why not?”

is zhengting right, does ziyi really know that they’re just playing with him? or are his feelings actually sincere? it was never his intention to play with ziyi’s heart. xukun needs to end the game before someone gets hurt.

“because i like zhengting, okay?! i like zhengting!” xukun confesses to ziyi, and to himself. he couldn’t play the game anymore, not when he’s finally stopped denying his true feelings for zhengting. he doesn’t want to kiss ziyi, he wants to kiss zhengting and only zhengting.

ziyi snorts. “i knew it. i just wanted to see what it would take for you to finally admit it!”

maybe xukun hadn’t given ziyi enough credit. he’d played a good game, leaving xukun well and truly defeated.

“so when are you going to tell zhengting then?” ziyi asks.

the door bursts open with said man dangling from the doorknob. “er, hey guys. what you up to?”

“zhengting? What are you doing here?” ziyi asks, jumping up from the sofa.

“i was just in the area, thought i’d drop by?” zhengting says, entering the apartment and closing the door behind him.

“wait, did you hear me just then?” xukun’s heart starts to race and he can feel the palms of his hands clamming up.

zhengting blushes and avoids making eye contact. “it depends on whether or not you meant it.”

“well, maybe it depends on how _you_ feel.” xukun is scared, afraid that zhengting might reject him. he doesn't know how he’ll be able to show his face in front of his friends again if that were the case.

how could he just blurt out his feelings like that? he completely blanked out for a second, forgetting that zhengting was just right outside, probably with his ear pressed against the door so he could eavesdrop on ziyi and him. he looks up, his eyes meeting with zhengting’s.

“ilike you, too, kunkun.” zhengting surges forward, his hand reaching for the back of xukun’s head and pulls the other toward him.

zhengting misses the mark, and kisses the corner of xukun’s mouth. xukun smiles and can feel zhengting doing the same. zhengting’s lips brushes over xukun’s, pressing firmly once they reach their target.

they start off slow, their lips locking for a few seconds before they shift. the kisses start to grow more hungry, lips crashing together. xukun gasps when he feels zhengting sucking on his lower lip, gently nibbling on it. zhengting’s hot breath fills his lungs as they continue kissing, zhengting’s mouth moves from xukun’s bottom lip to his top.

xukun hears ziyi cough. “er, guys. i’m still here, you know.”

“then leave,” zhengting tells him, his lips still attached to xukun’s.

“but this is my apartment!”

they both ignore him, zhengting’s kisses are more gentle now, with less pressure. the pace changes again, zhengting running a wet tongue over xukun’s lips. xukun moans into zhengting’s mouth, and zhengting takes the opportunity of xukun’s parted lips to slip in his tongue. zhengting’s warm muscle explores the inside of xukun’s mouth, and he feels fingers running through his locks. he snakes his arms around zhengting’s waist, pulling him closer and feels zhengting thrusting his hip, rubbing against him.

a door suddenly rattles open and a new voice appears. “ah-hah! i knew it all alon—ew, gross! they’re kissing.”

xukun breaks away from zhengting, ending their passionate kiss.

“chengcheng?!” the three of them call out his name in unison.

“did you just come from my bedroom?!” ziyi’s more shocked at chengcheng’s surprise appearance than anyone else in the room.

“yeah, i was hiding in the closet. but i couldn’t really hear you guys, so tell me, who won?” chengcheng asks, wiggling his brows before nudging xukun with his elbow.

“neither of you two nimrods. zhengting and i haven’t hooked up,” xukun breaks the news to a disappointed ziyi and chengcheng.

“yet,” zhengting adds, slapping xukun’s butt, causing him to yelp.

“stop that right now, not in my apartment.” ziyi warns.

“and you’d better stop sending photos of your ugly face, no one wants to see that,” xukun tells ziyi. he pulls zhengting to stand in front of him, his arms wrapping around him as he envelops the other in a sweet backhug.

ziyi scrunches his face. “you guys just don’t know how to appreciate aesthetics!

xukun sticks out his tongue at the other.

“hey, kunkun. now everything’s out in the open, how about we leave these two losers and have some fun of our own?” zhengting turns toward the front door, leading the way with xukun trailing behind him. zhengting’s arms are stretched backwards as they hold onto both of xukun’s hands, fingers intertwined.

“wait, what about my t-shirt?!” ziyi calls out from behind them.

“hey, bro. please put some clothes on.”

~ ~ ~

“shit, zhengting, you’re so pretty like this,” xukun praises as the other rests on all fours, spreading his ass cheeks wide open and exposing himself. xukun marvels at the sight of his naked boyfriend on his bed, being so pliant, complying to each and every one of his instructions.

they’ve been dating for several months now, and although it’s not the first time the two have engaged in coitus, it’s the first time zhengting has displayed a more vulnerable side to him. “i want you to make love to me,” he’d whispered into xukun’s ear, his legs wrapped around xukun’s waist as he carried zhengting to the bedroom.

“look at me, babe. you look so sexy tonight,” xukun says, giving each of zhengting’s delicate fingers a soft kiss.

zhengting nods, bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking and licking each finger like a popsicle. he sticks out his tongue and runs it up and down the length of his index finger before hungrily swallowing the digit back into his mouth.

zhengting adds another finger, followed by one more, slurping noisily as he slides them in and out. xukun’s never heard a noise so obscene and his dick is practically jumping at the sight of zhengting’s fingers glossy and slick with his own saliva.

xukun hands roam zhengting’s body, his fingers brushing over his boyfriend’s nipples. xukun then squeezes zhengting’s ass cheeks, feeling them in his hands. “okay, now it’s time for you to put those fingers to use.”

zhengting turns over, kneeling on all fours again before lowering his hand to his arse, a finger circling his own entrance. zhengting elicits a quiet gasp when he slides in the first finger, slowly sinking into his hole. zhengting pushes back into his finger, rocking back and forth until the muscle is ready for another digit. he adds another finger, stretching himself to accommodate the extra girth. he pushes the two fingers deeper inside of him, slowly pulling them out before they disappear back into his hole.

“you’re putting on such a good show for me, baby,” xukun gushes and he strokes his shaft, watching zhengting finger fucking himself. he knows how much his boyfriend gets off on being told how beautiful he is and xukun’s more than happy to oblige. they’re not just empty words—xukun wants zhengting to know exactly how much he loves him.

xukun leans in and peppers light kisses on one of zhengting’s buttcheeks. “you‘re perfect.” he moves to the back of zhengting’s thigh, leaving a trail of kisses as he does so. xukun sucks on the skin of zhengting’s inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a dark red hickey behind.

zhengting writhes with pleasure as xukun sucks on his skin again, giving him another hickey. “more, please.”

xukun takes some of zhengting’s flesh in between his teeth, applying light pressure as he bites down into his skin. he slowly clamps down tighter, until he knows he’s left indentations on zhengting’s body. he repeats the process on both thighs, before returning his attention back to zhengting’s arse.

xukun hears zhengting’s breath hitch when he quickly swipes his tongue across his opening. he kisses zhengting’s hole, smiling as he feels zhengting wiggling his butt at him. xukun continues to tease him, kissing and licking around his entrance, and blowing hot and cool puffs of air.

he pulls zhengting to sit on top of him, his nose and mouth buried in his crevice. xukun’s tongue flicks across his boyfriend’s tight muscle. he feels zhengting rolls his hips, and he sticks out his tongue, flattening it as zhengting rides his face.

“xukun, please. more, i want more. use your tongue, please!” zhengting begs as he grinds his body, moaning loudly with pleasure.

after the show zhengting put on for xukun earlier, he decides to reward zhengting, pushing and probing his stiffened tongue into zhengting’s tight ring of muscle. he eats zhengting out, licking the inner walls, and sucking the puckered hole.

zhengting swivels round and without warning, he licks the underside of xukun’s shaft. his fingers curl around the base of xukun’s dick, pumping it until xukun can feel his cock leaking. zhengting laps up the precum before engulfing the thick member, gagging ever so slightly.

“fuck my mouth, please?” zhengting’s breathing is ragged as he makes his request. he climbs off of xukun’s face and adjusts his position so he’s seated with his back against the headboard. 

“slap my thighs if you want me to stop, okay?” zhengting nods his head and xukun slides to his knees, his dick inches from zhengting’s face. xukun brushes his thumb across zhengting’s lips before replacing it with the tip of his penis. a tongue darts out and licks the slit before opening his mouth, eagerly waiting for xukun to fill it with his dick. xukun slowly glides his penis in, careful to start off slow. zhengting greedily swallows his entire length and xukun moans at the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth.

xukun fists a handful of zhengting’s hair and tugs him toward him. he hits the back of zhengting’s throat and pulls all the way out to give his boyfriend a chance to breathe a lungful of air. he thrusts back into his mouth, a bit more forceful this time. zhengting squeezes his eyes shut and xukun cups his face with one of hands, still sliding his cock in and out of zhengting’s mouth.

“zhengting, can you open your eyes for me?” xukun asks, his voice soft and tender. zhengting eyelids flutter open, his eyes beginning to water as xukun fucks his mouth. “if only you could see how beautiful you look, with your pretty lips stretched around my cock.”

hearing xukun’s words, zhengting moans around his dick, spurring xukun to rock faster and deeper. he feels his boyfriend’s tongue licking the shaft as he repeatedly thrusts into him. he hits the back of zhengting’s throat again and again. “you make me feel so good, baby, fuck, i’m close!” xukun pulls out of zhengting’s mouth before he comes, and zhengting whimpers at the loss.

“don’t worry, baby. i’m going to make you feel even better.” xukun grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. he tears open the foil, discarding the wrapper onto the floor. he holds the tip of the condom as he places it over the head of his penis and rolls down the rubber down the length of his dick.

picking up the bottle of lubricant, he pops open the cap and slathers a generous amount over his hard cock. he squeezes a dollop over his fingers and glides his fingers over zhengting’s hole. zhengting’s still pretty loose from when he stretched himself earlier with his own fingers but xukun wants to make sure he’s fully prepped. he inserts two fingers, and they slide in with little resistance.

“please, xukun. I’m ready, please fuck me now,” zhengting begs him. “i want you inside of me.”

xukun positions himself, the head of his dick brushing over zhengting’s hungry hole. he pushes in slowly until he bottoms out, watching the way zhengting’s tight entrance stretches to accommodate his thick girth. he pulls out, leaving the now vacant puckered muscle twitching.

“xukun, please.” 

xukun penetrates zhengting again, with more speed and force this time. his boyfriend wrapping his legs around xukun’s waist, pulling him deeper inside of his walls. xukun begins to move his hips, thrusting in and out of zhengting. xukun starts to feel his strain in his muscles, beads of sweat forming on their bodies, and he slows the pace.

he leans over to capture zhengting’s lips with his own, kissing and nipping at them. “i love you so fucking much,” he whispers into zhengting’s mouth, pressing their lips together.

“i love you, too,” zhengting murmurs in between moans as xukun traces his tongue across his boyfriend’s jawline.

the sound of heavy breathing and skin slapping together fills the room as xukun continues to fuck zhengting. xukun reaches for zhengting’s cock, running his thumb over the slit before pumping his boyfriend’s dick to match the rhythm of their hips bucking together. zhengting’s breathing grows more and more erratic, and his body convulses as he thrashes against the sheets. xukun grips zhengting’s cock tighter, stroking his length with rapid movements.

a choked sob spills from zhengting’s lips as he comes all over xukun’s hand and xukun knows he’s not going to last much longer either. “i’m about to come, as well.”

“condom.off. come on me,” zhengting pants, rolling his hips in sync with xukun’s.

xukun pulls out of zhengting, tugging the rubber off his dick, tossing it to the floor. he feels the heat pooling just below his stomach, about to reach his climax. zhengting’s fingers take over, jerking him off to completion and xukun groans out loud as he blows his load, covering his boyfriend’s toned abs with thick spurts of white cum.

xukun’s body trembles as he rides out the orgasm, before collapsing on top of zhengting. he feels the burn in his muscles, and his body drenched in sweat. fatigue takes over and he feels the weight on his eyelids, refusing to remain open much longer. he pulls the other into his arms, not caring about the layer of crusted semen forming as it dries on zhengting’s skin.

“we should clean up.”

“later,” xukun says, kissing his boyfriend’s lips before drifting off to sleep.

several hours later, after a nice hot shower and a change of sheets, the couple lay together in bed. xukun has his arm under zhengting, the weight of his boyfriend’s head is starting to make his limb feel number but he doesn’t care.

“hey, kunkun? what you thinking about?” zhengting asks, nuzzling into the crook of xukun’s neck.

“yanjun.”

“we’re in bed together after just fucking our brains out and you’re thinking about your _brother_?! jesus fucking christ, xukun, way to kill the mood. and my future boners.” zhengting tries to peel himself off xukun but his hold on zhengting is too tight.

“not like that! i just was just thinking about how neither of you have told me what happened between you guys.” zhengting stops resisting but doesn’t respond. “zhengting?”

“i may have… accidentally… mistook his shoes for a toilet,” zhengting says quietly.

“you peed in his shoes?!” xukun gasps.

“what, no?! i got wasted and accidentally threw up in the coat room. and well, it got all over his shoes.” zhengting groans at the memory and covers his eyes with his hands.

xukun nods. “ah, yes. that would do it. oh, and there’s something else i’ve been wanting to ask you. what made you change your mind about the whole tricking ziyi thing? you didn’t seem exactly thrilled by the idea and then all of a sudden you were on board.”

“honestly? i knew ziyi and chengcheng knew, i overheard them scheming about how to freak you out. they didn’t know i knew they knew though, so i thought it’d be fun to mess with all of you.”

xukun shivers at the memory he’d rather forget for good. “i can’t believe you put me through all of that. i almost kissed ziyi. wang ziyi!”

zhengting laughs, running a finger along the veins on xukun’s arm. “serves you right for taking so long to tell me how you feel.”

“see? i told you you’re the evil one, zhengting.”

“oh, am i now?” zhengting climbs on top of xukun and straddles him between his thighs, pinning down his wrists. he trails kisses down xukun’s torso, alternating between using his lips and tongue. he takes one of xukun’s nipples into his mouth, licking the nub as he pinches the other one. zhengting then licks a hot stripe down the ridge of xukun’s stomach, his fingernails raking down his back.

as zhengting works his mouth and hands lower, xukun can feel the his cock starting to twitch. zhengting’s fingers curl around the base of xukun’s dick, slowly stroking his length. once his dick is fully erect, zhengting rubs his own throbbing cock against xukun’s, fisting the both of them simultaneously. zhengting begins to bucks his hips, loud moans spilling from his lips. “fuck, xukun!”

they don’t hear the footsteps approaching or the door opening until it’s too late.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF MY BROTHER!”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yanchengting) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/bananajie).
> 
> thanks for reading,  
> banana ♡
> 
> p.s. please leave me a comment—they feed my soul.


End file.
